My little girl: ON HOLD
by Darken.For.Tear.Drops
Summary: Bella isn't who she says she is. She also isn't human. She is the daughter of Tanya Denali, and Vladimir of the Romanian coven. What happens when Mom and Dad finds out what happened to their baby girl? Who will mend Bella's broken heart?
1. Chapter 1

**Fall, 1701, Romania.**

A young woman, with wavy strawberry blonde hair, and aqua eyes, about 5"7 wearing a white and light blue dress, walked through the dark streets. The young woman, didn't know that a predator was watching her from the shadows.

Vladimir, was about 6"2, with dark brown hair, and red eyes. He was a predator, and she was his prey. But tonight, it wasn't to feed his blood lust. No, this time the human girl would be dealing with another type of lust.

Soon Vladimir watched her walk down a alley, and knew it was time to strike.

He ran quickly to her.

The young woman turned after feeling a breeze.

"Who's there?" She asked looking around.

"Don't worry my dear, all will be well." The vampire said as he stepped into the moonlight.

"Who are you?" She asked fear in her voice.

"I am Vladimir, and who are you?" Vladimir asked.

"Tanya." The woman whispered, though she didn't know why she told the stranger her name.

Vladimir smiled, a kind smile, for he knew he would be gentle with this beautiful woman.

"I will look after you, Tanya." He said before he pulled her to him and placed a kiss on her rose coloured lips.

* * *

**Winter, 1701, Denali.**

3 beautiful women ran through the forest of Alaska, while the snow settled into their hair. All had gold eyes. The two younger women, had almost white, blonde hair, while their sire had auburn hair.

Sasha, led her daughters through the forest. Kate, had her shoulder length hair whipping around her in the wind, thought she hear something. She stopped running with her sister, and her mother to listen to the forest.

"Kate, what's wrong?" Irina asked her sister.

"Listen." Kate hissed and all 3 listened.

The sound came again. Now that they listened, they could tell it was a groan of pain.

"Let's see what's wrong." Sasha said before running towards the groan of pain.

All 3 female vampires, was shocked to see a heavily pregnant woman, laying in the snow. They could see, she was very pale, and frail. But she was still beautiful for a human, with her strawberry blonde hair.

Sasha took in the scent of the girl, and was shocked to be able to smell, what seemed like vampire, and a human scent mixed together. She knew she couldn't leave the girl there, that she had to help her, because she knew that the woman was not having a normal baby.

Slowly Sasha walked towards the woman.

The woman opened her aqua eyes, and looked at Sasha.

"Your look like him." She whispered.

"Who, dear?" Sasha asked.

"Vladimir." She whispered before she passed out.

* * *

Tanya screamed out in pain, as she felt tiny teeth trying to rip through her stomach.

"Don't worry Tanya, everything will be fine." Sasha soothed her new daughter.

She knew she had to get the child out, and then had to change her. She hoped Irina would be back soon with Vladimir, and his brother Stefan.

"Don't worry Tanya, it all be over soon." Kate whispered to her sister, as she watched her mother start to use her teeth to open Tanya's stomach.

Tanya screamed again, though she tried to keep it in. Soon Sasha, pulled the baby from Tanya, and handed her to Kate.

Kate took the tiny baby, and wrapped her in a blanket before taking in the child's face, while her mother changed Tanya.

The baby girl, had her mother's aqua eyes, and dark brown wavy hair. She had white porcelain skin, rosy cheeks, and pale pink rose lips. Kate thought she looked like a little doll.

"How is the baby?" Sasha asked looking at Kate, she had just finished biting Tanya.

"She's beautiful." Kate whispered.

"You better take her away from here, before Tanya starts to scream." Sasha told her middle daughter.

Kate nodded to her mother, before leaving the room, and went to wash her new neice.

Kate watched as the child tried to reach for her mother, as she past her.

"Don't worry Isabella, you'll be with her soon." Kate soothed the baby girl.

It seemed to work, as she looked back at Kate. Isabella smiled at Kate. Soon, Kate had cleaned Isabella, and placed her in a white dress.

* * *

Vladimir and his brother Stefan followed after Irina, running through the forest. All the time thoughts of Tanya flew through his mind.

_Is she ok? Why did they come and get me? Has she been changed?_

Although Tanya wasn't his mate, Vladimir had this bond with her, he couldn't explain. He didn't want her to be hurt.

Soon they came to Irina's and her family's house. When they entered, they could hear Tanya whimpering in pain.

"Tanya." Vladimir exclaimed in alarm.

But was blocked by Irina.

"She is not what I have brought you to see." Irina told him.

"Then what is?" He demanded.

"Kate?" Irina called her sister.

Kate came from the other room, holding a one day old Isabella, though she looked to be 3 months, or so.

Vladimir, looked at the new vampire in the room, and then at what she was holding. He felt his eyes go wide. He knew, the baby girl, was not an immortal child. He could smell her scent, see her blood running through her veins, hear her heart beat, and see her aqua eyes.

"What is she?" He asked stepping towards the child.

He of course, could see she looked like both Tanya and himself. But he thought it was impossible.

"This is Isabella, your's and Tanya's daughter. She's half vampire, and half human." Kate explained.

Vladimir looked back to his daughter. A daughter he thought he would never have. He felt a smile lit his face, as she reached out to him with her little arms.

The smile what came to Vladimir's face, was like no smile Stefan had ever seen on his brother's face. It was kind, and caring, as well as filled with love. Stefan couldn't deny he that he too felt love for the little baby in Vladimir's arms. He knew that Isabella was going to be loved, and spoiled.

"How old is she?" Stefan asked as he made his way over to his brother, and let Isabella play with his fingers.

"Just a day, she grows quickly, but I think that it's slowing down." Kate explained watching her neice play with her father and uncle, with a smile on her face.

* * *

Everyone apart from Vladimir, and Stefan who was looking after Isabella or Bella as they have nick named her, was watching Tanya go through the last of her change.

With the last beat of her heart, Tanya opened her eyes. She was more beautiful, then she was when human, and her once aqua eyes were now a bright crimson.

"Tanya?" Sasha said.

Tanya sat up and looked at her sire and mother.

"Let's take you hunting, then you can see Isabella." Sasha told her youngest daughter.

At the mention of her daughter, Tanya's eyes lit up and she took Sasha's hand, knowing the sooner she hunted, the sooner she would be with her baby.

Soon both of them was running through the forest. After they finished hunting, they returned home. When they entered, Kate and Irina made sure they was near Tanya, ready to stop her attacking Bella.

Bella was in her father's arms, watching her mother with happiness in her eyes. When Tanya got closer to Bella, Bella reached out to her mother.

Vladimir carefully put Bella into Tanya's arms, making sure Tanya wasn't going to hurt Bella.

* * *

**Spring, 1702, Denali.**

Stefan ran through the forest of Denali, Alaska. Knowing he had to get to his neice before the Volturi got to Sasha's house. He had to make sure she was save.

Soon he saw the house, and let out a sigh of relief when he didn't smell the Volturi. He knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer.

Tanya answered the door, and was shocked to see Stefan standing there, panting for unneeded breathe.

"Stefan, what are you doing here?" Tanya asked.

"The Volturi are heading this way." Stefan said.

Tanya knew right away what that meant.

"Bella?" Tanya called with a little panic in her voice.

Bella came running at the sound of her mother's call. Though she wasn't even a year old, she looked like a child at the age of 3. She could walk, run, dance, and talk.

"What's wrong momma?" Bella asked.

"Honey, your going to be staying with your daddy for while, okay?" Tanya told her daughter.

"Okay." Bella nodded with a smile before running off to get her bag.

When she got a few things she needed, she came back down the stairs, and took Stefan's hand. Before they both ran off towards Stefan's and Vladimir's home. And Tanya was just standing there, looking at were her daughter disappeared. With a sigh, she turned and with the help of her sister's they hid all of Bella's things.

Soon the whole of the Volturi was their. Tanya knew, as soon as she saw Aro, that her daughter's life could be over.

"Where is Sasha?" Aro asked the 3 sister's.

None knew where, their mother had gone.

"I'm right here, Aro." Sasha said coming in to view holding a little boy.

But it wasn't any little boy. It was an immortal child.

All 3 sister's gasped.

"I'm glad you know why we are here, Sasha." Aro said and before the sister's could blink, their mother was ripped apart and set on fire.

Aro then turned to the sister's and grabbed Tanya's hand. Aro was shocked, as he saw everything Tanya had been through. He let go of her hand, and just stared at her for a moment.

"Where is the child now?" Aro asked.

"Bella is with her uncle and father." Tanya stated, trying to keep the fear for her daughter out of her voice.

"Amazing. Simply amazing. You know, you will have to watch over her, and not let others see her. They would think she was an immortal child." Aro told Tanya.

Tanya, aswell as her sister's were shocked. Aro was not going to kill Bella.

Although they was mourning the death of their mother, and sire, they was relieved that Bella would not meet the same fate.

* * *

**Winter, 1708, Denali.**

Vladimir and Stefan walked towards, the drawing room, ready to give Bella her birthday gifts. Though Bella was 7 years old, she looked 17.

She had grown more beautiful over the years. She still had her mother's human aqua eyes, and her father's hair, though it was wavy like her mothers. She was about 5"5, she was shorter then both her parents. Although Bella, lived with her mother, she was in both covens.

When Vladimir entered the room, he opened his arms just in time to catch his little girl.

"Dad." Bella shouted in delight.

"Hey baby girl." Vladimir whispered in his daughter's ear.

Soon Bella was unwrapping her persents, under the eyes of her family. It had grown since the death of Sasha. Carmen and Eleazar had joined the coven. Eleazar was an ex-member of the Volturi guard. Carmen had brought him with her, when she came searching from the Denali coven. They was mate's and married. Both loved Bella, like the rest of the family.

* * *

**September, 2009, Forks.**

A beautiful girl, with dark brown wavy hair and aqua eyes, stood in the forest, tears running down her face just staring at the place where her first love stood just moments ago.

The girl, didn't seem to notice time pass, as she stood numbed by her own pain of her heart break.

"Bella?"

Bella looked up to see a beautiful female vampire, with strawberry blonde wavy hair and gold eyes, watching her with worry dancing in her eyes.

"Mom." Bella cried as she threw herself into Tanya's arms.

Tanya wrapped her arms around her daughter, and took in the scents of the area, hoping that would shed some light on what happened. When she smelt the scent of Edward Cullen, she let out a soft growl.

Whatever Edward Cullen did to her daughter, he was going to pay for it.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Poll on profile.**

**Tanya's Pov.**

My daughter. My sweet innocent daughter, was crying her heart out. It broke my heart, to see her in this much pain. I knew what made her like this. Edward Cullen. Whatever he has done to her, he will pay. How dare he hurt her.

"Shh baby girl, everything is going to be alright." I whispered stroking her dark brown hair. "I'm going to make it okay. I promise. Come on, let's get you back to Charlie's, will stay there tonight, then will go see Aunt Athenodora. How does that sound?"

Athenodora Volturi, was Vladimir's sister. She was another reason Bella was alive today. Because of Bella being Athenodora's neice, the Volturi had become part of the family. Vladimir, Stefan, and the Volturi do not fight around Bella.

Though there is still resentment in their relationship, they have come up with a somewhat peaceful relationship because of Bella.

I felt Bella nodded into my shoulder before I picked her up and carried her to Charlie's house.

Charlie was a vampire. Though he could make it seem to everyone he was human. No one could tell he was a vampire, not even a mind reader. He had been my friend for a long time, and when Bella wanted to go to school, and be away from me, he agreed to look after her.

Maybe he would know what happened.

When we got there, Bella wouldn't let go of me, so I layed down on the coach and let her layed down with me. I wrapped a blanket around her and watched her sleep.

Soon Charlie came home, he was surprised to see me, but he knew I would come to vist my daughter. He told me all I had missed while Bella was here.

It seemed like Edward Cullen dated my daughter. But why would he leave her in the forest?

I knew I would have to get the whole story from Bella, so I watched my daughter sleep.

It was awhile after Charlie went to work, when she woke up.

She opened her aqua eyes, and looked up at me.

"Mom, I missed you." She whispered as she hugged herself closer to me.

"I missed you too, baby girl." I told her before I kissed the top of her head. "What happened?"

Bella breathed deeply, and she told me. She told me about everything that happened. She told me how she fell in love with Edward, and how she became like part of their family. She told me of James, Victoria and Laurent.

When I heard Laurent was with a coven that was hunting my baby, I wanted to run up to Denali just to rip him apart.

She then went on to how Alice threw her a birthday party, and Jasper attacking her.

It shocked me that she got a paper cut, and Jasper attacked. Normal paper couldn't cut through her skin, Bella's skin was almost as strong as a vampires. Her blood also didn't make vampires want to drink it.

Maybe it had to do with Jasper being an empath, and Bella was Edward's singer. I couldn't understand how she was though.

I let out a deep growl, when she told me what happened in the forest.

I knew that if I saw Edward Cullen again, I would attack him.

When she had finished she was sobbing. It took sometime to calm her down, but when I had I got her to pack her bags.

I wasn't going to let my daughter stay here, and relive the memories of her time with Edward. Also I knew she wanted to stay with Athenodora, from before.

In no time we was heading to the airport.

I knew Bella was in pain now, but I knew she would heal from what Edward done to her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Pictures of characters on profile.**

**Bella's Pov.**

I leaned into my Mother's side, as we sat in the taxi going to the Volturi castle. I hadn't been here since I was young. I knew there was more guards then before.

I was still in pain, because of what Edward did. But I knew if I was his mate, he would of tried to turn me. But he didn't. I knew I had to get over Edward Cullen.

I was pulled from my thoughts as the taxi stopped right in front of the castle.

"Thank you." Mom told him as she payed him.

We got out and got our bags before we walked into the castle. When we entered the lobby, a human girl looked up at us. She was beautiful for a human, with hazel almost like amber eyes, and short dirty blonde hair. The name Gianna was pinned to her shirt. She seemed shocked when she saw me.

It must of confused her, that I looked like a vampire but I had aqua eyes.

"Where is Aro?" Mom asked.

"His in the throne room." Gianna told us.

We nodded and walked to the throne room. When we entered everyone looked at us. Aro, Marcus, Caius, Demetri, Felix, Renata and two vampires I didn't know was there.

The two vampire's I didn't know, I believe was twins. The male had brown messy hair, while his sister her blonde hair in a bun. The brother was taller then his sister. Both was prefect like all vampires. I believed theses were Jane and Alec. To me, Alec looked more handsome then Edward.

I smiled at my Uncle Caius, though I was sure it didnt reach my eyes. He stood up and opened his arms. I ran into his arms and he hugged me.

"I missed you Uncle Caius." I whispered into his chest.

"I missed you too Bella." He whispered back.

"It is good to see you again Tanya." Uncle Caius said looking at Mom.

"It is good to see you too, Caius." Mom replied.

Before anyone else could say anything the doors flew open and in came my Aunt Athenodora. She was my Dad's sister. Her long silk like black hair flew around her as she ran at me and pulled my out her husbands arms.

"I thought I heard my niece's heart beat." She said as she crushed me to her.

Her ruby eyes were lit with happiness. I couldn't help the real smile that lit up my face. There was something about Aunt Athenodora that made me feel happy.

"Hey Aunt Athenodora." I said in to her neck.

"I have missed you so much! Why haven't you come for a visit before?" She asked me when she let me out of her death hug.

"Sorry, I haven't come to vist lately, but I'm here now." I said with a weak smile.

"Yes, you are but you look tired. You need some sleep. Renata could you take Bella to her room?" Aunt Athenodora asked.

The blonde vampire in question looked up and nodded. She gracefully walked to me and hugged me.

"It has been to long Bella." She said as she pulled away and took my hand.

"It has." I said as I walked with her out the door.

When I walked away from where Alec was, I felt like part of myself was missing. Maybe Alec, is my true mate.

**Tanya's Pov.**

As soon as the door closed behind Renata and Bella, Athenodora was in front of me. Her red eyes ablaze, her black hair somewhat wild from her running.

"What has happened to my niece?" She asked.

"Edward Cullen." I replied.

"What has he done to her?" Caius asked.

I looked at him, and thought about how I should begin. There was alot he had done to her.

"He dated her. She fell in love with him. On her birthday, she somehow got a paper cut, and Jasper tried to attack her because of the emotions thrown at him. 3 days after that Edward took her in to the forest. He told her that the family and he was leaving. That she wasn't coming with them. That he never loved her, and she was just a toy to him, and the family. That he got tired of protecting his human toy. That he loved the control he had over her, and that he didn't have to deal with reading her mind. He said he would never come back to her, and it would be like he never existed. And then he left her in the forest." I told them.

"How dare he?!" Athenodora shouted, her eyes black with rage.

Everyone's eyes was black we rage, including Alec, and Jane.

"I'll kill him." Caius growled.

"Not if I kill him first." Aro hissed.

"Don't you mean not before I kill him first?" I asked.

There was no way in hell, that these old vamps were going to get to him before me. She is my daughter, I think I have the right to kill him first.

"Wait till Vladimir hears about this." Athenodora said with an evil smile and glint in her eyes.

I knew if she told Vladimir what happened, there would be no where on earth Edward Cullen could hide. Bella was Vladimir's baby girl, and no one hurts his baby girl.

"You are very evil, Athenodora." Felix stated, but he had a grin on his face.

I knew if he could buy a ticket to see what Vladimir would do to Edward, he would. Felix loved Bella like a little sister. The same went for Demetri and most of the guard.

I could see Jane liked Bella alittle, but I knew it would grow to love when she got to know Bella. It was Alec, I knew loved Bella. He had the look on his face of someone who just found their mate.

I had seen that look on Kate's and Irina's faces when the met their mates. I knew he would have to take it slow with Bella as she was healing.

I also knew I had to make a phone call back home to tell the family what happened, and also tell them about Laurent's past. I knew Victoria would be coming after Bella, and I wanted Irina tell Laurent who Bella really was, so he wouldn't help try to kill my baby. I also knew Kate would use her power on him, for even knowing someone would want to hurt Bella.


	4. Chapter 4

**Kate's Pov.**

I was sitting with Garrett watching a movie with Irina, and Laurent when the phone rang. I looked at Irina, then back at the screen.

I heard Irina huff, before she went to answer the phone.

"Hello?" She said.

.....

"Oh, Tanya where are you?" Irina asked.

I looked up from my place on the couch and looked at Irina. I wanted to know where Tanya was. She said she was going to vist it Bella to wish her a happy birthday. She should of been back by now, if everything was okay.

"What are you doing in Volterra?" Irina asked with a frown.

.........

"HE DID WHAT?!" Irina shouted down the phone.

"Who did what?" I asked, but was ignored.

"Is she going to be okay?" Irina asked, worry in her voice.

"Is who going to be okay?" I asked, and once again I was ignored.

"Your right she most likey will ask for his help, I will tell him." Irina said with an anger frown on her face.

"Who will ask for help?" I asked, and I was ignored again.

"Okay Tanya, I will see you in a few weeks." Irina said before she hang up.

"What was that about?" I asked.

"Bella." Irina told me.

I saw Laurent stiffen and his eyes go wide, I didn't know why. He didn't know our Bella did he?

"What's wrong with her?" I asked worry and panic in my voice.

"Edward Cullen." Irina growled.

"What did Edward do to her?" Carmen asked as she and Eleazar entered the room.

So Irina told us, everything Tanya told her.

"I'll kill him." I growled. "I will make sure he burns for this."

"I'll help you." Carmen growled.

That snapped me out of my day dream of killing Cullen. I looked at Carmen shocked. She was the peace keeper. She never ever thought about hurting anyone. If Cullen made her made enough that she will help me kill him, God help him.

"Who's Bella?" Garrett asked.

So Irina and I told Laurent and Garrett who Bella was. After we was done, Irina turned to Laurent.

"I know what happened between your old coven and Bella. Don't even think about helping Victoria if she asks you, because if you do I'll let Kate use her power on you." Irina threaten.

Laurent nodded, looking very pale.

"What happened?" I asked with narrow eyes.

After Irina told us, I placed my hand on Laurent and shocked him enough to make him hit the floor and not move from 5 minutes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Tanya's Pov.**

I watched Bella walk around the gardens. Being here seemed to help her forget her pain.

I sighed as I watched her look at the rose garden. I turned and saw I wasn't the only watching Bella.

"You know you could go and talk with her. She may want you to walk with her." I told Alec.

He jumped when I spoke and looked at me wide eyed.

"Go on out there. But know this, if you hurt my daughter, many vampires will come after you." I told him.

Alec nodded before stepping out into the gardens. I watched from the window, as he took a rose, and walked to Bella. I watched with a smile on my face, as they talked and he gave her the rose. Even from where I was, I could see the hope, love and life in my daughter's eyes. They both walked together around the gardens.

Alec sparkling like a diamond, and Bella shining like an angel.

"He love her." Stated a voice from behind me.

I looked and saw Jane.

"It seems his does." I said.

"Does she love him?" Jane asked as she watched her brother, and my daughter.

"I think she will. But she has been hurt alot by Edward. It will take her awhile to admit her feelings to herself. But I know they will end up together." I told her.

"You really are her Mother, aren't you?" She asked.

"Yes." I replied.

"How is it possible?" Jane asked.

"I was human, when Vladimir found me. He was hunting for a woman, so he could let go of his lust. I was the human he set his sight on. He made sure not to hurt me, and he helped me after get back to where I was staying.

I knew he wasn't human. He was too cold and hard to be human. And his eyes, blood red. When I became pregnant, I knew the child wouldn't be human. So I left my family. I went to Denali, though I didn't know why. I was found by my sire, and my sisters. They looked after me, and changed me after Bella was born. I would of died without them.

Irina had brought Vladimir and Stefan to the house, so Bella could know her father. Vladimir, and I aren't mates but we still love each other. We gave each other something many of our kind will never have. A beautiful daugther." I explained.

"Do you regret being the one chosen?" Jane asked.

"No, I'm thankful he chose me. I have something many would give anything for. I get forever with my child." I told her.

She nodded, letting everything settle into her mind, before she left me in front of the window.

I looked back out, and smiled as I watched Alec and Bella. I knew he would heal my daughters heart.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry I haven't been updating but I've been having family problems, and haven't been able to write.

I have also lost interest in my stories, but don't fear, my good friend Tilunar said she would take some of my stories, and rewrite them sometime after she finishes her story Through Time.

Again I'm really sorry, hopefully when Tilunar rewrites my stories they'll be better then what I wrote.

...


End file.
